


How He Rolls

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/27/18: “skate, greeting, voucher”





	How He Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/27/18: “skate, greeting, voucher”

“Just what Beacon Hills needs,” Stiles shouted aloud, unheard in the uproar, “a retro roller disco.”

Despite his critique he eagerly redeemed his gift voucher for the biggest mint chocolate chip milkshake the snack bar offered.

Then nearly snorted it out his nose when Derek Hale rocketed by on inline skates.

Derek’s helmet, elbow and knee pads did nothing to distract from his lycra spandex shorts, confirming, yes, his butt was spectacular.

Now Stiles needed to think up a greeting that didn’t make him sound like some horny jackass, which was going to be tough, because that’s what he was. 


End file.
